Headlamps on motor vehicles require proper aiming, both vertically and horizontally, for safe and optimal performance. From time-to-time, it is necessary to readjust the aim of vehicle headlamps. If the headlamp is not properly adjusted vertically, the headlamp may focus the light too close to the vehicle, not adequately lighting the distance. If the field of light is too short, objects might not be illuminated soon enough for a driver to react to the presence of the object, even if the vehicle is being operated within legal speed limits. Conversely, if the headlamp is aimed to focus too far in the distance, the area in front of the vehicle may not be properly illuminated for adequate recognition of something in front of the vehicle. Further, a headlamp aimed too distant may “blind” an oncoming driver even in the dimmed or “low-beam” condition.
Proper horizontal adjustment is just as important as proper vertical adjustment. If the headlamp is aimed to direct the beam of light too far to the left, oncoming drivers can be blinded. If focused too far to the right, the primary field directly in front of the automobile may not be properly illuminated. Improperly directed headlamps can be distracting and unsafe.
Many different adjustment assemblies have been used for automobile headlamps, some used more successfully than others. Commonly, such adjustment mechanisms are component style systems having individual components requiring assembly at the time of installation. Such systems may utilize insert molding technology or stamping technology. In one known system, a cold headed screw is provided with an O-ring and a metal push nut. To assemble the system, the O-ring is pushed onto the shaft of the screw, and then the screw/O-ring assembly is positioned through a hole in a headlamp housing panel. Thereafter, the push nut is pushed up the screw shaft until it is positioned snuggly against the opposite side of the housing panel, thereby securing the assembly to the panel. A rectangular grommet is placed or snapped into a rectangular hole in a reflector. The screw is threaded into the grommet to establish a preset distance between the headlamp housing panel and reflector. To adjust the position of the reflector, the head of the screw is rotated, typically with a Phillips screw driver. The reflector is pivotally mounted so as to be able to move in the vertical and/or horizontal plane when the adjuster is utilized. Although adjusters of this type have proven to be useful, because of the many individual components required, labor requirements for assembly and installation are high.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved headlamp adjuster mechanism that can be provided to an assembly line in a pre-assembled condition and which installs to a vehicle quickly and easily with a minimal amount of labor.